


Immortal Ghosts

by JudyL



Series: Immortal Seven [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilog to Ghosts of the Confederacy set in my Immortal 7 universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alerts: Technically this would be the 1st story in this series if you are going chronologically, however, if you haven't read Immortal Wounds, Immortal Honor and Immortal Soul, then you might want to go back and read them first to avoid spoilers. This story also offers a spoiler for the next few stories after Immortal Soul that haven't been written at the time this one was released, but if you've paid attention to the name of the series, it shouldn't be a surprise. :)
> 
> This is an alternate M7 universe set in the Highlander TV series Immortal universe.
> 
> Thanks to Sue for helping beta this story.

Ezra paused on the edge of the activity, taking a moment to consider his options under the guise of wiping his face with a handkerchief. The Seminole villagers, along with the other men he'd ridden in with, were busy cleaning up after the battle with the Ghosts. Jackson was treating the injured with the help of the lovely Seminole lady, Rain.

Ezra frowned. He was uncertain of whether Jackson would do what was necessary to prevent Anderson from rising again. Was he a capable enough swordsman to beat the Confederate colonel? If ever there was an Immortal in need of beheading, it was Colonel Anderson. The man was insane.

The other Immortal in their group of seven was not avoiding Ezra, but so far Jackson had said nothing to him about their shared heritage. Ezra wasn't worried about his own head, he didn't think the healer was the type who sought out battle, but he was beginning to wonder just how much experience Nathan had with other Immortals. Did he even realize that Anderson was one of them?

His thoughts were interrupted by Vin Tanner. "Think there might be a storm later," the younger man drawled, tipping his head briefly as he walked past.

Ezra nodded distractedly having decided he should probably deal with Anderson himself. A storm might help him cover his tracks. Now he just needed to figure out how he could arrange to remove the Immortal's body to a location far enough from the village to dispatch the man without attracting the attention of anyone else.

He was also worried about how long he had to accomplish the task since he had no way of knowing how quickly Anderson would revive. The man had about a dozen bullets in him, many of them lethal shots, but the sooner he could be taken care of, the better.

Ezra wandered toward the area where they were keeping the dead until they could be buried or otherwise laid to rest. He offered a helping hand where he could, doing his best to remain nonchalant about his final destination. 

Fortunately, the fatalities among the local population were light. There were only a handful of bodies, Ghost and Seminole. The soldiers had hauled off their own injured and most of their deceased as well. No one had asked for the Colonel's body, though Captain Corcoran had remained behind when the other soldiers left. 

It took far longer than he had hoped to reach the makeshift undertaker's plot. Ezra pulled up short at the sight of one too few bodies on the ground. Anderson was not amongst those remaining, and a quick inspection of the area showed no signs of him. 

Ezra sighed. The man must have awoken and taken off. He shook his head and went back toward the village to see what else he could help with.

About half an hour later, he was standing with Chris and the elders of the village discussing what should be done with the canon when several flashes of lightning lit up the sky to the east. 

Ezra's hair stood up on the back of his neck as the energy of a quickening raced over his skin, but he was more concerned with creating a cover story for Nathan. "Mr. Tanner did make mention earlier that it might storm." His words quickly diffused the concern on everyone's faces. It wasn't uncommon for lightning and thunder to be seen and heard miles from a storm front. His calm statement reinforced this in their minds.

Ezra on the other hand became hyper vigilant, watching for Nathan and not relaxing until the healer made an appearance. The gambler smiled and nodded in Nathan's direction when he finally appeared, glad that he had succeeded in dispatching Anderson and kept his own head in place.

No one ever asked about Anderson's corpse.

Later as they prepared to leave, Ezra was somewhat dismayed to learn that Nathan planned to stay in the village. Although they'd gotten off on the wrong foot, Ezra found the idea of having another Immortal to work with after so long rather attractive. Fortunately, Josiah's injury and seeming lack of self-preservation convinced Nathan to return, and that as they say was history.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SERIES SPOILERS - READ NO FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT STUFF YOU DON'T KNOW.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years later

Ezra sat with Vin in the saloon playing a lazy hand of solitaire while the tracker fidgeted. They had both been anxious for the last few days, feeling out of sorts, but unable to pin down the reason. Said reason walked in the door not two minutes later, his quickening announcing what he was to them louder than a shout.

The man was dressed like a gunfighter and wore his guns in easy reach. He sported a tan duster that hid his sword well enough for those not looking.

Vin relaxed and leaned back in his seat. "Think there might be a storm later," he drawled, sending Ezra a quick grin before returning his attention to the strange Immortal.

Ezra started at the phrase and stared at Vin as the pieces fell into place. "You," he said accusingly.

"Me?" Vin said. "Me, what?"

"You killed Anderson."

Vin stared back at Ezra for a moment, then chuckled and nodded. "Just now figuring that out? Thought you were smarter than that, Ez."

Ezra shook his head, not believing it had taken him so long to put it all together. At the time he had only felt Nathan and Anderson's quickenings. Ezra hadn't learned until months later that Nathan was completely ignorant of his immortality and all that entailed. It had been many more months before Ezra discovered that Vin was also an Immortal and was able to hide his quickening at will.

The gambler picked up what remained of his drink and downed it in one swallow. "Shall we advise our new friend here that his continued presence in our humble town is unwelcome?"

Vin quirked a grin. Both men had been hiding their quickenings. Vin had taught all of his friends how to dampen their quickening so as to hide from other Immortals if they so wished. So far, only he and now Ezra were able to hide completely, while the others were able to dampen the effect so that another Immortal had to be within several yards to sense them.

They stood at the same time and approached the man who was ordering a drink at the bar. The two peacekeepers flanked the stranger and allowed their quickenings to flair in unison.

The Immortal stiffened and took several steps back from the bar, glancing warily from the long-haired man to the fancy gambler. His hands drifted toward his weapons.

"Now, now," Ezra chided. "No need for any trouble. My friend and I just wanted to warn you that we don't like to share. This is our town. You need to move on."

The man blinked and then sneered. "I can take the likes of you and," he nodded his head toward Vin, "your friend, too."

Ezra nodded. "Perhaps, I can see that you are experienced, however I doubt you would make it through all of us intact," he said, lifting his chin to indicate that the man should look behind him.

At that moment, five more quickenings poured into the saloon. The stranger turned, drawing his gun at the unexpected assault on his senses.

Seven other guns cocked around him.

Chris stepped forward. "Like our friend said, this is our town and we don't like to share. I suggest you leave. Now."

The Immortal holstered his gun and looked around at the seven men, seven Immortals. He almost repressed a shudder, nodded to Chris and walked through the path they opened for him to the door. He stopped and turned back. "Who are you?" he asked.

Buck elbowed JD before he could say anything stupid.

Chris grinned. "We're the bad element."

The stranger blinked and fled.

Ezra, Vin, and Josiah started chuckling. Nathan rolled his eyes. 

"Geeze, pard," Buck said with a grin, "ya didn't have to scare 'im that bad."

JD huffed. "Don't see why we couldn't just tell him who we are. It's not like nobody's ever heard of us before. I think it'd be kinda cool if we're still hearing stories about the Magnificent Seven years from now."

Buck elbowed JD again, looking around to make sure no one had heard.

Ezra walked over to JD and threw his arm around the young man's shoulders, gently guiding him over to their table. "Do you really wish for that man to be able to find you at some future date?" JD shook his head. Ezra nodded. "Believe me, JD, anonymity is the safest route for those like us." He motioned toward the chair and patted the younger man's back when he sat down.

The others settled in around him, waving at the bartender for service.

Nathan glanced back at the door. "You think he's gone for good?"

"Would you stick around if the seven of us told you to leave or lose your head?" Buck asked softly.

Nathan shook his head. "Guess not."

"Only a fool will remain where he is not wanted," Ezra said. "I've met many a fool. It is best to not let your guard down, ever," he stated, meeting each man's eyes.

"Ezra's right," Vin agreed. "Just 'cause there are rules don't mean everyone follows them. You get lazy, you die."

"I believe it's in everyone's best interest to continue practicing what Vin has taught us," Ezra said. "In all my days, I've never met another Immortal that could hide what he is." He paused, waiting for them to get the double meaning of his statement.

Josiah chuckled and nodded looking at the others to see who needed an explanation. One corner of Chris's lips lifted and Vin's eyes twinkled with mirth that did not show on his face. The others just nodded thoughtfully. "You cannot meet what you don't know is there," Josiah said in that tone of voice the rest of the seven had come to recognize as Josiah trying to teach them something.

JD frowned and then his eyes widened. "Oh! Yeah, guess you couldn't actually know if you couldn't feel them coming."

Josiah laughed. "Good boy," he said elbowing Nathan as the healer and Buck also realized what Ezra had meant. He knew none of his friends were stupid, but sometimes Ezra's subtlety was too, well, subtle.

The bartender arrived with their drinks and they spent a few moments in silence as they reflected.

JD, of course, broke the silence. "I still think it would be neat to hear people talking about us in the future." Several groans issued from around the table. "Come on, admit it." He looked at Buck. "Tell me you wouldn't like to be famous."

"Well, fame does attract the women," Buck said, fingering his mustache. "But I don't suppose it would be too healthy if say a hundred years from now someone connected Buck Wilmington to the Magnificent Seven and somehow figured out I was me."

"You do realize," Ezra broke in, "that you will have to change your name, I hope."

"What do ya mean?" Buck asked.

Ezra looked around. "We should talk about this later, in a more private location, but it should be obvious, once people notice that you are not aging, it is time to move on and you can't just move to a new town and continue using your current name."

Vin nodded. "Ezra's right. It didn't matter so much when the country was wild, but now with the papers, telegraph, dime novels," he rolled his eyes at that reminder. "It's too chancy, someone might recognize ya or your name even if they never met ya. Who hasn't heard of Chris Larabee this side of the Mississippi?"

Chris frowned. "And the government is taking those censuses trying to figure out how many people are in each state and territory. Wouldn't be too hard to track someone down with some time."

Ezra nodded. "Progress has ever been a challenge for us. We must learn to adapt with the times." His gaze grew distant with memories.

"Just how many times have you had to change your name, Ezra?" Nathan asked.

The gambler blinked and smiled suddenly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, more times than I can remember, a dozen in the last few years, but that's just a trick of the trade you know." He took a drink and continued, changing the focus of the conversation away from himself. "You should each choose several monikers and accustom yourself to the idea of responding to them, that way when the time comes, it will be second nature." He paused again, "I believe it might be prudent for a few of us to make sure our friend left town." He stood. "He seemed the sort that might not follow the rules."

Vin nodded. "I'll go with you, still got that itchy feelin', don't think he's gone yet."

Chris and JD stood at the same time. "We should all go, just in case."

Vin shook his head. "Ez and I are the most experienced. If he can take one a us," he shrugged. "Don't think he can, and it may not even come to a fight, but I want to make sure he's not coming back."

"I concur," Ezra said. "We shall return forthwith."

Larabee nodded reluctantly. Ezra was pleased to see determination in the man's eyes, it meant he would work harder at perfecting his skill as a swordsman. The same determination existed in all of his friends' faces. "Shall we meet at Mr. Larabee's abode later for a practice session?"

Nods circled the table as Chris and JD retook their seats.

"Excellent. Until then, gentlemen," Ezra said with a nod. Vin touched the brim of his hat to the others then followed Ezra out.

The pair followed the feel of the stranger's quickening which had never completely evaporated. They rode at a walk, in no real hurry.

"Ez?" Vin said, glancing at his friend.

"Yes?" 

"Why won't you tell us how old you really are?"

"I believe I've explained that..."

"Yeah, yeah, older, wiser... that's crap, Ezra. You know we ain't going to change the way we think about you."

Ezra sighed. "Vin, there is a rumor of an Immortal who has lived for over 5000 years. Reportedly the oldest of us. Can you honestly say that if you met such a man, you wouldn't treat him differently?"

"Are you telling me you're 5000 years old?" Vin asked.

"What! No," Ezra shook his head, startled by the question, "I was just using him as an example. I mean, if I met Methos, I would certainly treat him with more respect, perhaps even reverence."

"That his name? Methos?"

"That is what he is known as in the legend. I do not know what other names he may have gone by."

Ezra pulled Chaucer to a stop at the same time Vin reined in Peso. Ahead on the road stood their quarry, sword in hand. 

Vin looked at Ezra and grinned. "Think there might be a storm."

Ezra grinned back. "Indeed."

The end

**Author's Note:**

> SERIES SPOILERS - READ NO FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT STUFF YOU DON'T KNOW.
> 
> Author's notes: If you haven't read the other stories, you really should :, but for those who haven't here's the scoop. Nathan did not know he was an Immortal, only that he had somehow come back to life after being killed by his master. Vin learned to hide his quickening while living with the Indians. The others had their first deaths shortly after the end of the TV series as you start to see in Immortal Soul. I am working on JD, Chris and Buck's stories still.
> 
> I only meant this story to explain Anderson's ability to live through so many bullets. But it ended up being longer than anticipated and threatened to go in directions I didn't want it to, so I will apologize for the rather abrupt ending. Rest assured, I have plans for other snippets set during the series and after to add insight into Ezra's and Vin's past and how Vin avoided letting Ezra find out about him for so long.
> 
> Hope you are enjoying the series. I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
